Un dia en el Sun Garden
by Mr. MagiCutieKiller
Summary: En un solo dia se puede crear lo mas fuerte e irrompible en este mundo, unificarse lo que nunca se volvera a separar y que jamas te hara daño o hacer sentir mal, una verdadera amistad... ¡Revolución Raimon!


**YAY!:D mi primer historia subida en fan-fiction! ya que es la primera les tengo que dar una advertencia de que puede estar fea:P pero no me importa! aun asi la subi y aqui esta. **

**Puede que en el futuro haga demasiadas historias de hiroto y midorikawa, pero es porque adoro esta pareja:3 (tambien se aceptan sugerencias de mas parejas)**

**Y la ultima y nos vamos! inazuma eleven ni los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen (pero eso seria genialF3) ...sin mas preambulo comencemos:**

* * *

><p>Un dia en el Sun Garden...<p>

En el sun garden, un grupo de niños huerfanos, pequeños todos alrededor de cinco o seis años. Jugaban una tarde de otoño, unos saltaban sobre las hojas secas, se perseguian o escalaban arboles, pero lo que hacia la mayoria era jugar futbol soccer, dejando olvidados por completo los juegos instalados para ellos en una seccion del patio junto con un niño de cabello rojo y bellos ojos verdes, que estaba sentado en un columpio, miraba solo hacia abajo y estaba perdido en la inmensidad.  
>Una mujer abrio la puerta y aviso -chicos, ha empezado el tiempo de visitas!<br>aquel niño solitario volteo, sus ojos se iluminaron y se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, salto del columpio y se unio a todos los niños que corrian con gran apuro adentro, para encontrarse con uno de sus visitantes favoritos -señor kiyama! señor kiyama!- gritaban los niños con gran alegria al ver un tipo robusto, de estatura baja pero gran corazon, el queria a todos ellos como a sus propios hijos, pero mas a uno. Nuestro pequeño solitario veia como los demas se abalanzaban a aquel señor y lo llenaban de abrazos, mientras que el con luz en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa esperaba a que ese se or pudiera estar solo -se que los interrumpi en sus juegos, asi que vamos a jugar afuera!- les decia el señor kiyama mientras que todos regresaban afuera a sus anteriores actividades al igual que ese niño solitario, se sento en ese mismo columpio, el señor kiyama al notar esto fue y se sento al lado de su favorito -que ocurre gran?- preguntaba intrigado -ultimamente me he sentido demasiado solo, siento que no tengo amigos- -enserio? que hay de ulvida?-  
>-es muy linda como amiga, pero a veces me ignora como si no quisiera estar conmigo- -y haruya?-<br>-ciertas veces es agresivo y me grita, siento que no me quiere- -hmm, que tal suzuno?-  
>-es muy serio de ves en cuando- -disculpa gran, te puedo llamar de otra forma?-<br>-como de otra forma?-  
>-te puedo llamar hiroto?- cuando dijo eso el chico abrio sus ojos rasgados -es una manera especial a la que no a cualquier niño llamaria- le decia con dulzura -claro!- contestaba entusiasmado el gran, o mas bien hiroto -bueno disculpa que me alla salido del tema hiroto, pero creeme encontraras un amigo, estoy seguro- termino de decir eso, se levanto del columpio y fue a jugar con los demas, mientras que hiroto siguio sentado en su columpio pensando, tal ves y despues de todo pueda encontrar un verdadero amigo...<br>hiroto entro al edificio antes que los demas y se dirijo a la sala de dibujo y pintura, porque era una sala solo para eso? era simple; la pobre sala siempre terminaba llena de pintura para manos en el piso y las paredes lo mismo sucedia con los crayones, a hiroto le parecia desagradable eso, el por el contrario se sentaba y dibujaba solo en una hoja,  
>noto antes de entrar a esa sala, un niño de su edad con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, su cabello verde manzana y estaba dibujando con crayones, en silencio, tomaba un crayon rojo cuando hiroto entraba -hola! cual es tu nombre?- decia hiroto entusiasmado mientras el otro escondia rapidamente su dibujo -mi-midorikawa, y tu?- contestaba un poco nervioso -me llamo gra- se detuvo al recordar al se or kiyama -hiroto! me llamo hiroto- -un gusto!- tomaba mas confianza el peliverde -que dibujabas?- preguntaba con curiosidad -n-na-nada! estaba quedando feo, emm.. de todos modos no me gusto- decia doblando el papel y guardandolo en el bolsillo -bueno creo que ambos deberiamos empezar al mismo tiempo- decia hiroto mientras que sacaba dos hojas y le daba una a midorikawa ambos empezaron a tomar todos los crayones de colores y comenzaron a crear ''obras de arte'' mientras que dibujaban se empezaban a conocer mejor, hiroto sentia que este niño era especial y lo mismo creia midorikawa, ambos estaban tan enfocados en lo que hacian que ignoraban los gritos de los demas de afuera y que suzuno y haruya los observaban curiosos por la ventana -hiroto terminaste?-<br>-si, ambos ense emos los dibujos a las tres, uno, dos, tres!- ambos voltearon las hojas, el dibujo de midorikawa era un autorretrato de el sentado en unos columpios con una enorme sonrisa; el de hiroto tambien era un autorretrato, pero tenia algo extraño, era hiroto corriendo por un campo tomado de la mano con una persona...  
>pero aquella persona no tenia cara ni cabello -eh? porque esa persona no tiene cara?-<br>-es porque siento que no tengo ningun amigo- respondia con aire de tristeza -midorikawa te gustaria ser mi amigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo con mas animos -por supuesto!:D- decia con gran felicidad, cuando dijo eso hiroto tomo el color verde, cafe claro y negro, empezo a dibujar y pronto volvio a mostrar el dibujo -ahora si tengo un amigo:)

A la hora de la cena, hiroto no veia a su nuevo amigo y decidio sentarse solo cuando llego ulvida por atras con algo de celos -gran, que te dijo el señor kiyama?-  
>-no me llamo gran, me llamo hiroto! justamente me dijo eso, que si me podia llamar hiroto- decia mintiendo ya que no queria que se enterara de su falta de amistad -ah claro, gran -me llamo hiroto- interrumpio -esta bien, hiroto...- en ese momento llego haruya rompiendo cualquier forma de tranquilidad gritando, mientras que suzuno lo vio y corria hacia el -wah, gran porque eres el favorito del señor kiyama?<br>-...favorito?  
>-si! que no te das cuenta gran? te da mas regalos, te platica mas y-<br>-no me llamo gran me llamo hiroto, asi me dijo el señor kiyama- volvia a interrumpir -y ahora te cambia de nombre?- en eso llego suzuno y le cubrio la boca -disculpenlo, esta algo enojado porque su regalo fue chico- -no, no importa te disculpo haruya- contestaba con una gran sonrisa -y a ti que te pasa?- ulvida preguntaba con inocencia -en estos dias te he visto muy triste y de la tarde a la noche (literal) ya estas muy feliz y sonriente -no es nada...

El dia siguiente, no todo mundo salio a jugar ya que hacia un poco mas de frio,  
>hiroto fue a la sala de dibujo para encontrarse con midorikawa, pero solo se encontro con un grupo de niños pintando la mesa con crayones, desilucionado salio al mismo columpio de siempre y vio que solo ulvida, haruya y suzuno jugaban futbol soccer entre las hojas secas -hiroto ven a jugar!- le gritaba suzuno a lo lejos, hiroto decidio ir a jugar, pronto llego y se unio a ulvida para jugar en equipos de dos, pronto empezaban a jugar y hiroto se sentia entusiasmado, casi nunca jugaba futbol pero las pocas veces que lo hacia era como magico para el, cuando empezaba a jugar ya nunca queria parar y sentia que eso era lo que queria hacer toda la vida...<br>haruya tenia el balon y esquivo a ulvida y hiroto, para correr a lo que habian marcado como porteria y meter gol, pateo lo mas fuerte que pudo pero hiroto corrio y llego a parar el gol con una patada, lo que causo que el balon saliera volando para quedar atorado en un arbol -bien hecho gran!- gritaba enojadisimo haruya (tambien olvido que le tenia que llamar hiroto del coraje) -paraste mi maravilloso gol y atoraste el balon en un arbol! estupido!- los ojos de hiroto comenzaron a humedecerse tremendamente -haruya calmate! no es para tanto- decia suzuno intentando de tranquilizarlo -pero aun asi ya no podremos jugar- ulvida se ponia del lado de haruya -no se ustedes me voy adentro- termino por decir la peliazulada mientras los dos ultimos la seguian. Hiroto se sentia debastado, se sento en el cesped y comenzo a llorar, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro y sus ojos estaban tan llenos que no podia ver claro, noto que algo a lo lejos iba hacia el, se empezo a acercar y distinguio esos colores, verde, cafe claro y dos puntos negros brillantes, pronto el empezo a acercar sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo y comenzo a limpiar sus lagrimas, ahora veia con mas claridad a midorikawa -porque lloras?- cuestionaba preocupado -jugaba futbol con mis compañeros e hice que se atorara el balon en ese arbol, haruya me grito horrible!- decia recargandose en el pecho de su amigo sollozando -tranquilizate, bajaremos ese balon de ahí, lo prometo, solo deja de llorar- al decir eso midorikawa le dedico una gran sonrisa a hiroto con la que se pudo calmar y de inmediato se dirijeron al arbol, intentaron mil maneras intentaron escalar por su propia cuenta, tambien trataron arrojandole cosas al balon, hasta que decidieron montarse uno sobre del otro, pronto midorikawa subio en los hombros de hiroto y tomo la rama que le quedaba mas cerca para subir y escalo con cuidado, pero antes de llegar al balon se maravillo y comenzo a bajar -hiroto tienes que subir! se ve asombroso de aqui arriba (no era un arbol tan grande, pero ellos eran pequeños) el peliverde se estiro lo mas que pudo para alcanzar a su amigo, ambos hicieron el esfuerzo para que hiroto pudiera subir y lo lograron, estando ambos arriba llegaron en donde estaba el balon, pero permanecieron un rato ahí arriba, ambos adoraron la vista, solo habia silencio mientras dejaban que el aire sacudiera su pelo mientras que se recostaban en una rama, decidieron bajar y hiroto tomo el balon y lo arrojo al piso mientras que bajaba con cuidado junto con midorikawa -mido-chan!- exclamo hiroto al ver que su amigo dio un paso en falso y resbalo, reacciono al instante y tomo de su muñeca, lo subio de regreso,  
>no se hablaron hasta llegar a tierra firme -mido-chan?- preguntaba sonrojado midorikawa -si, te puedo llamar asi? o no te gusta -claro, me puedes llamar asi, pero antes a entregar este balon- Corrieron y estaban en busqueda de aquellos tres con los que hiroto estaba jugando antes, hasta que los encontraron -haruya aqui esta tu balon- decia hiroto seguro mientras que los tres veian atonitos el balon, le lanzo el balon a haruya y se fue. Midorikawa y hiroto salieron, fueron a los columpios e hicieron competencia de quien llegaba mas alto, hiroto jamas se habia divertido tanto en aquellos juegos, repentinamente una hoja de papel salio volando del bolsillo de midorikawa -que fue eso?- pregunto hiroto mientras paraba, saltaba del columpio y abria el papel, mientras que midorikawa lo intentaba detener pero era demasiado tarde -es el dibujo de ayer, pero, soy yo.. ayer antes de que nos conocieramos me dibujabas!- decia acusadoramente se alando a un midorikawa completamente sonrojado -no me importa- abrazo a midorikawa, este se sonrojaba cada vez mas mientras que le devolvia el abrazo -mido-chan eres mi mejor amigo- suzurro, pronto comenzo a separarse de el -prometeme que jamas nos separaremos- -jamas de los jamases!- afirmaba, unieron meñiques en forma de promesa pero eso no fue lo unico que se unio ese dia, se formo un lazo que entre ellos jamas se romperia, una verdadera amistad...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Ojala les aya gustado mi primer ficx3, acepto tomatazos, insultos, criticas no tan constructivas, pero si les gusto me pueden dar premios para perro!xD es broma. <strong>

**Acepto reviews, buenos, malos, de cuenta o anonimos, pero ¿me pueden dejar alguno?**

**Au reboir~ **


End file.
